Attack on The Heart
by Crimson-Fury66
Summary: OC x Levi, OC x Mikisa
1. Shinku's POV

~Forest outside abandoned town~

I stand at 5'10in, Blond hair with black & red streaks, Grey eyes with shattered pupil like design, crimson long sleeve t-shirt, grey ABU's, Black Combat boots, a black mask that covers my nose down, and a pitch black cloak that reach my feet, all covered in blood, not human blood but Titan blood! My weapons are currently dual katanas on strapped to the back of his waist, a 5ft scythe black pole, back of the blade is pitch black while the blade is serrated crimson red, black handle & 12'ft chain, kusarigama serrated crimson red blade wrapped around my arm, with the blade within my sleeve, my name is also Shinku Kage I am 18.

I stood on a tree watching a large group of teens and adults searching through the abandoned houses, probably for survivors but unknown to them that had evacuated them further away to the north. To a city that has been built to fight titan's regularly named 'The Titian City.' Once I led them there I left immediately to come back here to make sure no titan's followed us, to see this sight.

I sighed, before I saw a familiar figure soaring over the building's revealing it to be Nightshade Fury, who is 17 as well, wearing the regiments uniform, along with 2 katanas strapped to her back, a dagger strapped to thigh, underneath her 3d maneuver gear.

~Flashback to Last Year~

We met during a expedition last year where I was guiding people to the safety of Titan City, when she was ambushed by 12 titan's, she put up one hell of a fight taking out 6 all by herself, but she was exhausted so I came in like a shadow coming from above using my kusarigama in a wide horizontal arc, killing the titan closest to the women in a sweeping motion, as I unsheathed my scythe into a spin, decapitating the second closest titan's head.

Before swinging back up thanks to my kusarigama stabbing into the tree branch, allowing me to kill another 2 titan's then I landed in front of the women, onto the branch in a crouch as my kusarigama chain retracted back onto my arm. I stood up slowly, while shaking my titan blood covered hair, when I heard the women asked me softly, "W-What is your n-name?" I tilted my head in her direction as the remaining two titan's appeared trying to eat me causing the woman to scream in terror of my seemingly untimely death, but without looking I had cut a titan's head in half with my scythe and my kusarigama had wrapped around the other titan's neck and started to retract to me again, shredding the titan's entire neck to dust, both of the titan's regeneration not working for some reason, all the while saying in a broken sentence "I...am...Shinku…..Kage."

I then checked her for any injuries, after a few minutes and not finding any injuries, I helped her get onto my back, before I went off following her path back to where she came from using my kusarigama. Then she told me her name, "M-My name is Nightshade Fury, thank you f-for saving me, but where are you taking me?" I nodded to her name along with her thanks, and grunted to her question, as having not talked much in my 17 years of life, before we heard voices calling out for NightShade's name. I found a large tree branch nearby so I swung onto that, let her get off my back, then I launched away, hoping we will meet under better circumstances in the future.

~Present~

Once I snapped out of memory lane I noticed that hordes of titan's started to invade the town, catching a multitude of teens/adults of guard and eating/killing them, as I was about to intervene I saw another teen/adult get there but she was different not only because she had a red scarf on besides the uniform but also because of her skill's, she quickly dispatched the horde of titans by their napes. I nodded in satisfaction at her skill's before scanning for NightShade again to see her taking out her own horde of titan's.

Then all of a sudden, I heard a male's voice behind me say/ask me "Who are you? What are you doing here? Answer me!" I only looked at the man behind me with one eye in annoyance, before I saw the scarf wearing women run out of 'gas' & fall to the ground with the last two of her horde closing in on her! I jumped off of the branch, launching my kusarigama into the nearest building, before speeding up into a blur, to her direction, not caring that the male behind me was following, or that NightShade, noticed the move I pulled and the direction I was heading.

As I got closer, I pulled my kusarigama out of the building I just passed & swung it in a way that it cut into a titan's eye causing it to jerk it's head back in pain, in turn driving me into the titan's eye then skull, where I felt this urge to breath out, which I followed. Upon breathing out I noticed that I was expelling black mist from my mouth, and that it was eroding the titan's flesh, not hurting the titan's bone's or my body, along with the titan's bones & black mist start to encase me.

Soon as in .5 seconds later, I was entirely encased in titan bones and mist, but now I can see outside, I saw the scarf wearer about to be eaten, so by instinct I swung my right hand around forgetting that this wasn't my eyes I was looking through, then by some miracle, a bone arm & hand came in view covered in black vein-like mist before it shot out at the titan, stabbing through its skull. Then as realization hit me, the black mist rushe forward into the titan, doing the same thing to it as it did to the titan skeleton i'm inside of. I was able to watch as the titans eyes, skin, muscles, and organs erode, leaving bone, then the mist formed into vein-like black mist as the one i'm controlling, before another urge appeared which I followed it, saying while pointing to the other titans "InFeCt" I was surprised when it nodded and moved toward the titans.

I got over it quickly, as I made the titan skeleton to bend down, I saw not only the scarf wearer, but also NightShade, and the male who was standing 5'ft, standard uniform, in a defensive stance. I stopped, hesitating for the very first time since 10 years ago, as to continue with picking up the scar wearing women or not considering I don't know how strong I am like this. I guess it showed in my 'eyes' as I saw the scarf wearer slowly walk to my outstretched hand, put hers onto one of my bone fingers fearlessly, staring into my 'eyes' saying to them "I do not know how how, or why, but I think he just saved my life intently." Then to me "Thank you, for saving my life." I nodded before slowly drawing back my hand, once I was back to full height, I got hit in the back of my 'skull', causing me to black out.


	2. Nighshade's POV

Chapter 2- Rose

The moment I notice the boy with blonde hair and the red and black streaks,I gasp. "Shinku?" I breathe, staring at the 18 year old. I'm sucked into what happened when we met.

 _ **Flashback to Last Year**_

 _We met during a expedition last year where he was guiding people to safety, and I was ambushed by 12 titans. I put up one hell of a fight taking out 6 by myself, but I was exhausted and couldn't fight anymore and he came in like a shadow coming from above using his_ _kusarigama in a wide horizontal arc, killing the titan closest to me in a sweeping motion, as he unsheathed his scythe into a spin, decapitating the second closest titan's head._

 _Before swinging back up, thanks to his kusarigama stabbing into the tree branch, allowing him to kill another 2 titans then he landed in front of me, onto the branch in a crouch and his kusarigama chain retracted back onto his arm. I remember thinking 'that shouldn't be possible'. He stood up slowly, while shaking his titan blood covered hair, when I asked quietly, "W-What is your n-name?" he tilted his head in my direction as the remaining two titans appeared trying to eat him causing me to scream, fearing he was about to be killed, but without looking he had cut a titan's head in half with his scythe and his kusarigama had wrapped around the other titan's neck and started to retract to him again, shredding the titan's entire neck to dust, both of the titans' regeneration not working for some reason, all the while saying in a broken sentence,_

" _I...am...Shinku…..Kage."_

 _he then checked me for any injuries, after a few minutes and not finding any injuries, he helped me onto his back, before he went off following my path back to where I had came from using his kusarigama. Then I told him my name, "M-My name is Nightshade Fury, thank you f-for saving me, but where are you taking me?" He simply nodded and grunted. We heard voices calling out my name. He found a large tree branch nearby and he swung onto that, let me get off his back, then launched away. "Maybe we'll meet again someday" I murmur, knowing he's too far away to hear me._

 **Present Time**

I snapped back into reality as titan horde surrounds me. "Shit!" I snarl. I start trying to take them down. My blades glint black as they flash to take titans down. I see Shinku from the corner of my eye talking to Levi. I get grabbed, I struggle and scream and try to fight. I see a glint of silver and all of a sudden i'm free falling. Erwin catches me and sets me on a roof. Black mist is going through the titans causing them to become skeleton-y as i'm getting weaker. I can barely focus enough to create a dome around the source. The world goes black as titans start to disappear.


	3. Shinku's POV 2

~Shinku's P.O.V Flashback~

 _I saw the scarf wearer slowly walk to my outstretched hand, put hers onto one of my bone fingers fearlessly, staring into my 'eyes' saying to them "I do not know how how, or why, but I think he just saved my life intently." Then to me "Thank you, for saving my life." I nodded before slowly drawing back my hand, once I was back to full height, I got hit in the back of my 'skull', causing me to black out._

~Flashback End~

I woke up to a argument, I opened my eyes to see that I am chained inside a dungeon, with Nightshade sitting in front of the bars arguing with a blond haired male with blue eyes. I grunted in annoyance quietly, while I focused on getting free from the chains, I couldn't help but listen in on their argument, but with my thought process it was like this

"Me...powerless...under others….power...could be killed...but Nightshade...and her...mate...along with scarf wearer...or Mikasa...as they call her...stood up & protected me... Blondie with blue eyes...made Nightshade responsible for me...Nightshade's mate...confusing."

As the chains broke, I stood up, catching their attention before I said quietly "Blades, come" The shadows as if responding to my call, covered me then left revealing me with my dual katanas back on my lower back, scythe hanging down on my upper back, and my kusarigama on my right arm. Then I thought "Shadows...destroy lock" the shadows inside of the lock holding the dungeon bars closed broke it immediately, as I walked out of the dungeon, causing everyone to be gobsmacked.

Just then a women wearing the same uniform as Nightshade and Mikasa, but with glasses yelling "The weapons disa- oh you found them." I smirked at that before Nightshade ushered me off to the attic which is where we will stay since it was been turned into two rooms, but as we were just about to leave Nightshade's mate pushed me into a wall, putting one of his blades to my throat saying "Don't you touch Nightshade or else!" I gave him a blank stare as I replied "I...have...no intention...to...because you are...Nightshade's mate." Then I headbutted him into unconsciousness in one hit, before I heard Nightshade mumble "Dammit Levi, Shinku"

I just grinned like a bipolar idiot as I nodded yes, before she led me to my section of the attic, while I waved bye to Mikasa, and flicked of Blondie. Once we got to the attic, I went to my area, which is the darkest side, fell onto the bed and fell unconscious myself.


	4. Nightshade's POV 2

"We can't destroy him!" I shout at Erwin as I hold my broken ribs. Levi sighs. I sit cross-legged outside of the boy's cell. Erwin and Levi are standing across from me.

"You can't change his mind love. The boy is as good as dead." He murmurs "Why do you want him to live?"

"He saved my life last year. I was surrounded by titans and he came out of nowhere and killed them all. And he saved all of us today with his power." I snap at them both. Erwin glares at me.

"That power is exactly why I want him killed! How do we know he won't turn against us? What if he can't control it? We could all be killed!" He shouts. I sigh.

"You saw me create that dome the moment I thought he'd lost control. And both of us passed out with the force of it. I also healed injured scouts. I can't counteract his powers and if I work with him, maybe I can train him to control his powers. And I want to find out what he can do. I owe him my life. If you kill him, then we are out someone who hate titans just as much as I do. Do not kill him Erwin."

"I did see you use your powers. And I didn't know you were a freak too. God, are you working with the titans too? I should have you killed with the boy." Erwin snarls. Levi freezes. "Oh relax, Levi, you know it's true. Hey should never have been born. You know that just as well as I do. But you're choosing to ignore that. All because you want a booty call.-"

"She is not my booty call and if you try to kill her I will kill you too. Nyx has proven her loyalty over and over again. She stopped… Nyx what is his name?"

"Shinku Kage." I say.

"She stopped Shinku when he lost control. If not for her we could all be dead. We owe her our lives. Same with him. He saved us. He made the titans attack each other. And because of that we listless scouts than if he'd never helped us. He should live. He's earned the right to live."

"Then he is under Nightshade's care. If he loses control, I kill them both. Nightshade and him." He threatens. I nod.

~Time skip brought to you by a taco named Phil~

"Levi! Are you alright?" I ask. Levi smirks.

"A shrimp like you can't hurt me." He replies. I laugh and lunge at him. It ends with me above him pinning him down.

"I win." I murmur. He slips his arms around me and rolls so I'm below him. "You win." I correct. He laughs. I reach up and tug his lips down to mine. He kisses back softly.

"Umm… Nightshade?" Shinku's voice brings my mind back to where we are. I pull away from Levi and look at him.

"Yes, Shinku?" I say. Levi sighs and climbs off of me. I stand up.

"I don't...mean to interrupt...but Erwin told me….to find you because I need...to train. And I saw you already here. So I thought...you were waiting for me. I can find you later...I'm sor-"

"Don't worry about it. Come on."


End file.
